overprotective
by kookiemochi
Summary: "Aku hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai seorang adik untuk melindungimu dari laki-laki yang tak pantas mendapatkanmu." [hugo-rose weasley family fic] [slight scorose] [untuk #Siblingisasi]


**overprotective**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

ficlet. based on headcanon. typo(s). canon. next generation.

hugo-rose weasley family fic [slight scorose].

untuk siblingisasi.

* * *

 _Be grateful when your brother growls you, and when he tells you what to do and what not to do. Because he is just trying to fulfill his duty to protect you._

* * *

"Aku tak percaya ini!"

Hugo Weasley merangsek masuk ke kamar kakak perempuannya dengan kekasaran tingkat tinggi. Wajahnya semerah rambut Lily Luna sekarang.

Rose langsung terduduk tegak. "Ada apa, Hugs? Kau habis membunuh seseorang?"

"Lebih parah dari itu," suara Hugo jatuh ke level terdingin, "bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud dari semua ini sekarang juga?"

Rose mengambil selebaran Hogwarts'Daily—yang sudah robek dan koyak disana sini—dari genggaman Hugo dan membaca _headline_ berita yang tertera di sampul depan. Seketika pemahaman terlintas di benak putri sulung Ron Weasley itu.

"Kukira apa," Rose berusaha tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana, tapi tak jadi begitu melihat ekspresi Hugo sudah seperti mau membom rumah tetangga, "rileks sedikit, _bro_."

"Apa kau baru saja menyuruhku untuk rileks?" Hugo menatap Rose tak percaya. "Apa kau mengharapkanku duduk tenang begitu saja setelah aku tahu kalau kau _selama ini_ berkencan dengan seorang _Scorpius Malfoy_?"

"Tenanglah, Hugs," Rose mulai kesal juga, "kau bahkan tak seperti ini waktu Cassie nyaris memutuskanmu."

Hugo memalingkan muka. Rose menghampiri adik semata wayangnya dan memintanya duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tahu Scorpius tidak seburuk itu," bisik Rose akhirnya.

"Aku tahu," Hugo menggerung. "Tapi aku tetap saja tak bisa terima. Perasaan seorang adik laki-laki, mungkin?"

Rose terkekeh. "Mungkin. Perasaan dan insting yang hanya dimiliki seorang adik laki-laki."

"Lama-lama kau jadi mirip seperti James saja," Rose teringat James yang murka sampai nyaris menghancurkan rumah saat mengetahui Lily diajak kencan oleh Lysander.

"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai seorang adik untuk melindungimu dari laki-laki yang tak pantas mendapatkanmu," Hugo berkata tegas. "Siapa yang tahu jika pilihan orang terkadang bisa salah di kemudian hari."

"Yah, aku lihat Scorpius Malfoy memang adalah laki-laki yang baik, tak seperti yang dikatakan Dad," kakak-beradik itu mendengus bersamaan, "dan sepertinya dia juga serius padamu."

"Selama ini kuperhatikan dia juga selalu memperlakukanmu dengan berbeda dibanding gadis lain yang dia temui," Hugo secara cerdik menyamarkan kata 'menyayangi', 'mencintai', dan 'mengasihi' karena ia terlalu jijik untuk mengucapkannya, "jadi kumohon, Rose, dengan segenap harga diri yang kumiliki sebagai adik lelakimu satu-satunya, jika dia menyakitimu atau melakukan hal yang membuatmu tak nyaman, segera hubungi aku."

"Aku bisa mengutuknya, membunuhnya, memutilasinya, membakar Malfoy Manornya," Hugo mulai menyampaikan gagasan sadis pembunuhan Scorpius Malfoy dan Rose bergidik ngeri.

"Tenang saja, hal seperti itu kupastikan tak akan terjadi," Rose menjamin yakin dan menatap adiknya tepat di mata kebiruan pucatnya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Hugo langsung memeluk Rose erat tanpa aba-aba. Terdengar isakan yang berusaha disembunyikannya sedari tadi. Rose melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling leher Hugo dan balas memeluknya erat. Matanya sendiri mulai basah ternyata.

"Maafkan aku menjadi cengeng begini," Hugo menenggelamkan kepalanya di helaian ikal Rose, "aku hanya tak rela melepasmu untuk orang lain selain aku."

"Hei, hei, aku dan dia tidak menikah, Hugs," Rose terkikik kemudian segera meralatnya, "setidaknya, _belum akan_ menikah."

"Tapi sekarang aku harus berbagi dirimu bersama dia. Padahal dulu kau hanya milikku dan Dad," Hugo tak peduli dia terdengar merajuk sekarang. Rose tertawa dan melepas pelukan Hugo sebelum mengacak rambut cokelat kayunya.

"Dengar, Hugs," Rose tersenyum lembut sebelum berkata, "kau itu adalah adikku. Selamanya adalah adikku. Aku akan selalu menjadi milikmu dan Dad walaupun aku bersama Scorpius sekarang. Dan seandainya aku benar-benar akan menjadi seorang Malfoy di masa mendatang, kau harus tahu kalau posisimu dan Dad tak akan pernah tergantikan di hatiku, bahkan oleh seorang Scorpius Malfoy yang sangat kucintai. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, _sister_."

* * *

"Jadi, kau sudah merestui hubunganku dengan Scorpius, Hugs?"

"Jauh dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, sejujurnya tidak."

"Hugs—"

"Tapi demi kebahagiaanmu, apapun akan kulakukan, _sist_ , termasuk menyetujui keputusanmu untuk berkencan dengan kalajengking itu."

"Kau adalah adik terbaik sedunia, Hugs."

"Bicara seperti itu di saat aku mengabulkan permintaannya saja. Cih."

* * *

 **a/n: setoran ketiga untuk siblingisasi. maafkan aku, tante ran :"))**

 **p.s : maafkan jika terdapat kesalahan pengejaan dimana-mana. terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca! [dreamcast untuk hugo weasley adalah asa butterfield dan untuk rose weasley adalah emma roberts.]**


End file.
